I Wish You Knew
by lovelee445
Summary: Derek's cousin comes to live with him and his family, which causes drama in Casey, Derek, and Sam's lives. Sam/Derek Because there just isn't enough in this world , past Sam/Casey, and Sam/OMC. Rated M for language, and mmm-hmm-slashy goodness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own Life With Derek. If i did, Sam and Derek would be dating, not Sam and Casey.

I Wish You Knew

Prologue

"WHAT?!"

"Oh fun…"

"YAY!"

"Cool."

"Who?"

The Venturi and MacDonald children had just been informed of rather unusual news. "Liam is moving in with us. Aunt Kellie was sent a psychiatric ward and he needs a place to stay." George told them. Nora stood beside her husband.

"What did Aunt Kellie do this time?" Edwin asked. Derek rolled his eyes.

"And why isn't Liam joining her?" The eldest Venturi asked. His father looked down at the boy.

"Derek! That's a horrible thing to say." Casey said. "Besides he can't be as bad as you Derek. We all know where you're going to eventually end up." She finished smugly. Derek gave her a icy stare.

"Knock it off you two. Aunt Kellie… has, well, let's just say… that Uncle Gregory has moved on to a better place." George replied. Everyone's eyes, with the exception of Marti who looked confused, had grown wide with shock. Edwin was the first to speak his mind and shock.

"Uncle Greg is dead?" He asked sadly and voice full of fear. George began nodding his head.

"Yes." He answered totally ignoring his son and he was in his own world, but was quickly swatted by Nora. "No." He corrected himself.

"Well then… what?" Edwin asked with great curiosity.

"Well, Uncle Greg and Aunt Kellie… divorced and Aunt Kellie took it kinda hard and well, she tried to harm people." George said informed. Derek sighed.

"When is he gonna be here?" He asked and as if on cue the doorbell rang. Derek looked up at his parents.

"Apparently now." Lizzie said with a smile. Derek groaned as he slid down the sofa.

A/N- Hope you liked... sorry it was short. Please R&R


	2. Memories Best Left Buried

Disclaimer- I do not own Life with Derek.

I Wish You Knew

Chapter 1- Memories Best Left Buried

Liam sat on the chair wearing a smile broadly on his face.

"I appreciate this Uncle George, you too Aunt Nora." He said as he sipped on a mug of hot chocolate. Nora waved her hand.

"Oh it's alright. I mean come on. We're family." She said cheerfully.

"Again I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend the wedding. Complications at home and all." He said. The two adults nodded their heads.

"It's alright. Well, we have to go. Umm, Derek and the others will help you unpack. You're sharing a room with Derek tonight until we can get the attic room cleaned up." George informed, Liam nodded his head in reply. The two got up and left for their date. They all said their good-byes. That's when Casey came up and extended her hand in welcoming.

"I'm Casey. It's a pleasure to meet you Liam." She greeted, Liam took the hand and shook it with a smile.

"Pleasure is mine." He said. Then did the same with Lizzie. That's when he looked at Derek.

"Well… aren't you going to take my bags upstairs, Derry Berry?" He asked in sweet voice. Derek glared at him and gave him the finger.

"Fuck you Liam." Lizzie was quick to cover Marti's ears and leave the room glaring at Derek.

"Derek!? Don't say words like that around Marti!" Casey scolded. Edwin nodded his head in agreement.

"Stay the hell out of this Casey! This isn't your damn fight!" Derek said rather loudly. Liam smirked.

"Ooo… seems like little Derry Berry has gotten a back-bone since the last time I was here." Liam said smugly. Derek death glared at Liam and left the room with a-

"Go to hell you fucking asshole." He said storming out of the room and up the stairs. Casey was confused, to say the least.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked. Edwin shook his head.

"Liam… you said you'd stop that." the young boy said. Liam hung his head and shook it.

"I know. I'm an ass. It's just that… he always brought out the worst in me." Liam informed. Casey nodded.

"I know the feeling." She said with a smile. Liam turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah he has that effect on people." Liam said as he sat down.

"What was that about anyway?" She asked. Liam bit his lower lip and looked at Edwin, who put up his hands and left the room. Casey looked confused even more, if possible. Liam sighed again.

"The last time I was here was when I was 13. Derek was 12, and you must know Sam. Right?" Liam asked. Casey put on a smile and nodded. Of course she knew Sam. She dated Sam for a while, then broke up with him. And now she wanted him back. She nodded and Liam smiled.

"Yeah. Anyways. Sam is a year older then me, and-"

"Wait… Sam is older then you?" She asked. "That would mean he-"

"He failed grade one twice. But don't tell anyone that. And though Derek failed grade one once, he also skipped a grad later on. So hence why we're in the same grade, anyways, I'm getting off track. So, I came and spent the summer here with my Uncle and Aunt. And things were alright. And Sam and I became really close. So one day when Derek wasn't around, me and him… began making out." At this point Casey eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe it, but she didn't want to interrupt him. "So we were making out and Derek walked in on us. He was downright pissed. And he didn't understand it so he thought I was trying to hurt and steal Sam away from him. He's never liked me since then." Liam informed. Casey was shocked. She just stared.

"You've got to be-" And before she could finish her sentence the doorbell rang. Casey looked at the door. Liam got up.

"I'll get it." He announced. He went to the door and opened it and smiled, for to his surprise, Sam stood there equally, if not more, surprised.

"Liam? What are you-" He had no time to finish his sentence before Liam grabbed him and pulled him into him kissing his lips passionately.

-+-

Derek laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. _Arrogant prick. That bastard. Fucking-_ His thoughts were interrupted by an ear piercing shriek. Derek got up and ran down the stairs to see Liam in Sam's arms and Casey staring at them pointing a shaky finger at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" She screamed. Liam looked at her totally lost in why she was freaking out. She suddenly lunged at Liam trying desperately to harm him in any way possible. Derek wanted to watch this, but he knew he had to do something about it. Stupid conscience. He vaulted over the banister and began helping Sam in trying to separate the two. Casey was screaming stuff that made even Derek stop and stare in occasion. He wasn't aware that Casey even knew such language. They eventually separated the two and Casey, filled with rage pointed to Liam.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!?" She screamed lividly. Liam stared wide-eyed.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!? AS IF! HE WOULD NEVER BE INTERESTED IN A PSYCHOPATH LIKE YOU!!" He screamed back at her.

"ENOUGH!!" A voice yelled above the rest. Everyone turned to look at Sam, the origin of the scream. He was totally blown away. He looked at Casey.

"Casey, I am not your boyfriend. We ended it, and if I remember correctly you wanted us to end." Sam reminded. Liam put on a smug smirk, which disappeared quickly when Sam turned to him.

"And Liam… what happened… between us was in the past. It's better to be left there." he said. He looked to Derek.

"And D, I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to be here. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he turned and left. Derek dropped Liam onto the floor and chased after Sam.

"Wait Sam!" He called after. But he was already gone. He came inside and looked at Casey and Liam. "Nice going you two. You guys scared him away!" He said. Liam stared at Derek. He could hear the hurt in his voice. Liam's eyes widened in realization at what he was learning at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry Derek…" Liam stuttered in a small voice. Derek looked straight at him.

"Like hell you are! You stay the FUCK away from him!" He ordered, then he ran upstairs to his room. Casey shook her head. This was more then she wanted to process any day, and it was causing a migraine.

"What the hell is his problem?" She asked coldly. Liam turned to her and stared dumbfounded.

"You really are an idiot." He said as he got up. Casey opened her mouth wide and gaped. Liam went upstairs to Derek's room.

He stopped before the door and knocked.

"Go the fuck away." Derek said sternly on the other side. Liam frowned at his stubbornness.

"Derek… we need to talk." He stated firmly.

"No Liam. We don't, I don't feel like talking right now, especially to you." Derek said. Liam was getting frustrated. He opened the door, went in and closed it behind him.

"No. We _need_ to talk." Liam ordered. Derek got up and right into his face.

"You've got a lot of nerve by-"

"I love him too Derek." Liam interrupted sharply. Derek stopped in his words, suddenly lost. There was a long, intense awkward silence between them before Derek shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And that is a pretty stupid accusation." Derek said quickly. Liam scoffed.

"And yet you don't deny it." Liam pointed out. Derek stopped in his tracks. His eyes were wide.

_Dammit. _He thought. He turned around and looked at Liam. "How the fuck did you know?" Liam chuckled.

"It's, uh, kinda hard to miss the adoration you show in your eyes when you look at him… or the hurt when he left." He pointed out. Derek looked to the floor.

"So I take it your gonna be busy spreading this huh?" Derek asked. Liam's eyes changed; he looked hurt.

"I'm not the type of person that outs someone. Outing people is one of the lowest things you could do to someone." He told him earnestly. "Your secret is safe with me until you are ready to come out." He promised. "And if you ever wanna talk… I'm here for you." He said as he turned to leave.

"Liam… thanks." Derek appreciated. Liam turned around with a smirk.

"Oh… don't thank me yet. I'm pretty determined to be in his arms sooner or later." He responded. "And just so you know I already have a head start." He added as he left the room.

Derek stood looking at his cousin leaving the room. "Dammit…" He said as he fell onto the bed. This was going to be a very interesting school year.

A/N- he he the plot thickens. N E ways i hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	3. Unusual You

I Wish You Knew

Chapter 2- Unusual You

Breakfast the next day had been oddly silent. No pranks done by Derek, no screams from the girls, no rushing, everyone was up and ready, which made Nora and George a little nervous.

"Uh Guys what's going on?" Nora asked the eldest children. All three at once did the wrong thing.

"Nothing."

"Yeah that wasn't suspicious. What's going on guys. The truth now." George asked.

Derek finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "Nothing you should worry about dad. Trust me you don't wanna know." He informed all honesty in his voice.

And for once George listened to him and believed him. He looked at Casey and Liam and could feel that something was wrong between the two. He looked at Nora and they didn't need to say anything they could read it in each other's eyes. This is something that they couldn't help with. "Alright then. Dinners at six for those of you not coming home right after school." Nora informed. And she left the kitchen. "EDWIN! LIZZIE! MARTI! LET'S GO WE DON'T WANNA BE LATE!!" Nora yelled.

A thunder of footsteps pounded from above and down the stairs, followed by the slamming of the door closing.

George looked at the teens again. "Alright guys. Make sure your at school on time. Liam are you already signed up for all your classes?" He asked.

Liam nodded. "Yup thanks to online registration I'm ready." He said. Although deep down he wished he had time to go school clothes shopping.

"Great alright guys see you tonight or whenever." George said and left.

The kitchen was left in awkward silence as the teens looked at each other. And Liam was the first to use the knife to cut it.

"Alright. Casey I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry I told you that. I had no clue that you dated him or that you still liked him for that matter." He started. "I really want us to get along I mean come on we're gonna be around each other for a long time we might as well get along with each other." He outstretched his hand to her.

Casey sighed. She really wanted to get along with this guy, she didn't want to have another bad relationship with someone, she had that with Derek and she didn't need another one. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Alright. Fine." She said sounded both relieved and reluctant.

Liam smiled. "Good. But be forewarned I am not going to give up on hooking up with Sam." He informed.

Casey tensed as did Derek. Though Derek already knew that Liam was going after Sam regardless of what anyone says, he hated being reminded.

"Alright. And besides we're both young hot teens. It's not like either of us has a hard time getting guys." Casey said.

Liam nodded. "Yeah your right so in other words, one of us gets him, the other will have to get along with it."

"So it's a friendly competition."

"War."

"Precisely."

---

"I mean it really aggravates me that he never told me that he was involved with someone before and that now I have to live with that someone. I mean I know that people have history with other people but he could have at least told me it was with another guy I mean come on wouldn't you tell someone if you had been involved with someone of the same sex?" Casey asked Paul.

Paul thought. "Well you gotta understand Casey, sometimes it's not that easy for someone to tell other people about their past. I was in that situation before." He told her.

She looked at him. "You mean that you had a girlfriend that had dated a girl before?" She asked.

Paul was silent for a while before he just broke into laughter, causing Casey to become confused and a little insulted. "Uh Paul? What's so funny?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. No I've never had a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend who used to be straight." he informed, Casey blushed. "And I never knew that he used to date my sister. They had a secret relationship, and broke up when he found out he got her pregnant. Boy was it a shock to find out ten years later that your nephew is actually your current boyfriends son." He laughed.

This was really shocking to Casey. She would never have thought Paul of all people to be gay. She shook her head. _Is no one straight anymore?_ She asked herself. "Wow…"

"Yeah. But I got over it. But back to you. If I recall you wanted to break up with Sam did you not?" He asked.

Casey thought about it. "Well yeah, but I still liked him. I wanted to break up with him because I felt that he felt that I was like… housebreaking him." She confessed.

Paul wondered. "Who told you that?" He asked.

She thought about that. "Well Emily told me that, she said she heard that he felt like he was being becoming whipped by me." She informed.

Paul was starting to get an idea of who was pulling the strings behind the stage. "Well does Emily and Sam hang out? Talk? Or have friends that are friends with the other?" He asked.

Casey shook her head. Now that she thought of it, there was really no connection between the two. Except they both liked-

"Derek." She said lividly as she got up and left the room. "Thank you Paul."

He began to regret his choice. He had never seen such a look on her face. "Oh what did I do?" He asked.

---

Liam watched as Sam opened his locker. He took a deep breath and approached the blonde. Stopping only to check himself on a reflective surface. His short, spiky chocolate brown hair was its usual admired, fashionable mess. He smiled, and went over to Sam.

Sam closed his locker door and saw Liam approaching.

"Liam if you're here to-"

Liam put his hand up to stop Sam. "No. Sam listen." He started. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about last night. It's just that, when I saw you again, I -"

"Umm Liam can we talk about this somewhere else?" Sam asked as he looked around.

Liam looked around as well noticing people were walking by. He looked at Sam a little taken back. "You're still in the closet?" He asked, not trying to hide the shock in his voice.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Can we please?" He asked.

Liam thought for a moment, and nodded. "Any place certain you wanna go to?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Follow me." he said.

Liam watched as he turned around and saw something in his eyes. It was something that gave him hope slightly. It was something he had seen before, but never on Sam, so he just took that he was imagining, but he still hoped.

Sam lead him out of the hall and up into the boys locker room. He looked around and turned to Liam.

Liam chuckled. "Are you sure this is the most private place to talk about this? I mean we are after all in a locker room." He said sounding a little unsure.

Sam nodded and took a step closer to Liam. "Well for the month at least." He started. "This locker room is being renovated." He informed.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Well there's still a chance that someone could walk in." He pointed out.

Sam shook his head. "Nope, not today at least." He said. "The workers are taking today off, and the rest of the students don't come in here." He filled in.

"Yet, you do."

"I think that we can make this an exception." he told him.

Liam closed his eyes, twisted his fingers, sighed and bounced on his feet. "I just wanted to say I'm sor-"

He was interrupted as Sam pushed him into a locker and silenced him with his lips. Liam was so shocked, yet, as if on instinct he began kissing back. After a few moments, the two broke apart.

And Liam's shock soared back into him. "But I thought-"

Sam shook his head. "I couldn't." he looked deep into Liam's eyes, his voice sultry and seductive. "Not with Derek, or Casey there."

Liam tensed when her heard Derek's name fearing the worst, then relaxed when her heard Casey's name. "But you said-"

"I've missed you so much." Sam confessed. "Ever since our first kiss, I've wanted to explore more. I want you. I want to be in you." He said, and then he leaned into Liam's ear and whispered.

"I want all of you."

He pulled away and took a few steps back, and examined the shocked Liam. "Are you telling me you don't feel the same way?" He asked.

A few moments passed before Liam caved into his carnal desires. He grabbed Sam by the shirt and pulled him, roughly into a lust filled, passionate, wanting kiss. He moaned in the ecstasy of what he hoped was not just euphoria, but something more, something deeper.

The young blonde ran his hand through the brunette's hair, gripping it tightly, causing Liam to give a small submissive whimper. Sam's tongue dominated the shorter boys mouth and explored.

Liam's hands roamed to the hem of Sam's shirt lifting it up and placing hands on the tanned skin, feeling his abs from working out. His hands travelled higher up to the blonde's chest, feeling the smooth skin, running his finger tips past the blonde's nipples. He then curled his fingers and began to dig his nails into Sam, raking them downwards, making him groan in pleasure.

Sam pulled away only to allow Liam to remove his shirt.

Liam took a long look at Sam, biting his lower lip and breathing heavily. He grabbed Sam's shoulders, pushing him against the locker across from him, causing a loud crash to ring out, attacking his lips in the process. He then kissed the side of the blonde's face, then headed downwards, from the neck to the chest, and then back up.

Sam grabbed the collar of the boy's button up shirt, and ripped it right off, causing buttons to scatter across the floor. Sam took in the brunette's soft, smooth, flawless skin, and a small gold hoop through his nipple. He ran his hands across the boy's hair, and let it trail down his neck, onto his shoulders, over his chest. He then firmly placed his hand onto the back of Liam's neck and pulled him into another rough kiss.

Liam then, again, began kissing down Sam's chest, his hands placed onto the other's hips. He knelt onto his knees, looking up at the other boy, and began undoing his belt buckle.

---

Derek looked around the room, wondering where Sam was. It was already lunch, Sam wasn't in second period. And that made him wonder… and worried.

"Derek are you listening?"

Derek shook his head, returning to Ralph's ranting about… something to do with someone. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry about it. It's likely nothing." He told him, totally brushing him off. "But hey have you seen Sam anywhere?"

Ralph rolled his eyes. "No, but someone said that they saw him heading to the locker rooms with someone during break." The boy informed.

Derek was confused and slightly fearful. Could it be that Liam was already making a move? So early? "Umm excuse me Ralph but I've gotta-"

"DEREK VENTURI!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to see a very pissed off Casey MacDonald storming towards Derek and Ralph's table.

Derek rolled his eyes as Casey approached him. "Casey, loved to talk, but I'm needed elseOW!" He yelled in pain as Casey grabbed his ear, and pulled him out of the cafeteria and into the woman's washroom.

Girls shrieked at the sight of a member of the male sex in their bathroom. Above the shrieks, Casey yelled. "Everyone! OUT!" She got dirty looks from a few of the girls.

One girl in particular stepped up to her at the moment. "Excuse me, but I'll be damned if I get tossed out of my own-" She froze when she saw the murderous look in Casey's eyes. "Sorry." And she left, followed by the other stragglers.

Derek had to admit he was extremely impressed with his step-sister's forcefulness with the others, but it also made him slightly nervous cause he has never seen her like this ever, she was more livid then the time he had dubbed her Klutzilla. "Whoa, Case, what is with the-"

He was cut off again by a sharp and painful slap across the face. He placed a hand to his cheek and looked at Casey shocked, taken back, and slightly scared for his well-being.

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" She screamed at him.

He was so confused, and surprised, he had no idea what she was talking about. There was no pranks he had done to her to cause to her be this royally pissed off… as of late, but even then she was never like this. She'd never slapped him before. "Do what? Casey what are-"

She looked at him, her eyes burning into his skin, her fists clenched and shaking, she was so close to breaking down in tears. "We were HAPPY! We were fine, and then you had to go and do something like that!" She said venom spewing from her voice.

What Derek was hearing right now was pure hatred.

"What? You and Max? I didn't do anything about that. He came out on his own." He informed, which was only partially true. "And if I'm not mistaken you broke up with him first."

Casey chuckled, almost maniacally. "No not Max…" She said, she took a deep breath and told him. "Sam."

And that's when Derek tensed, she knew. And he knew she knew, but it was possible he could try and BS his way out of it… but seeing as who he was dealing with, there would be no possible way to. Derek sighed and looked down to the floor. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"I want you to tell me why you did it? Why?!" She asked. "No, I know why. Because every time something doesn't go according to Derek's world, he has to make it so that it satisfies him." she scolded.

Derek shrugged. "Well in most cases yeah." He agreed and was about to continue when Casey interrupted for some reason.

"You selfish prick! Why are you such a bastard!" She asked.

"But this isn't like that."

Casey scoffed turning around to start pacing. "What are you in love with him or something?"

Derek blushed right on the spot, and was glad that Casey hadn't seen that, but that wasn't what gave Derek away.

It was his silence. His hesitance. And Casey caught on right there.

She turned around to look at him. Shocked and surprised. Shaking her head she looked right at him. "Guess I'm not the only one in the race." She analyzed, she sighed and looked around. "Your secret's safe with me… as much as I'd loved to see you fall at the moment, I feel that the way you would be treated would be too cruel… something even you don't deserve." She informed.

Derek didn't know what to say to her at the moment. "Thanks…" he said.

Casey looked at him dead on. "But that wouldn't give you the right to manipulate Sam and I into thinking we weren't supposed to be together." She informed. "What you did to us was heartless and cruel."

Derek, at the moment found his shoes extremely fascinating, and began staring at them. "I know. But you don't understand. I love him Casey." He reminded. "For so long, I've always wanted him to love me back, to feel his touch, to ki-"

"Don't… finish that sentence." She interrupted. "Please."

Derek chuckled. "To KISS me!"

"DEREK!" She screamed. "I mean it. I really don't want to hear that from the mouth of my ex-boyfriend's best friend who's in love with him." She informed very annoyed.

"Sorry. You know me, I had to." He laughed.

Casey looked at her step-brother and shook her head. "Anyways, know where Sam is?" Casey asked.

Derek gave her a worried look. "Ralphy told me that somebody saw him and another person head to the locker rooms." He informed.

Casey went wide eyed and gasped. "Was it Liam?" She asked her voice full of fear.

---

Liam was laid on his back on the bench, Sam on top of him, between his thighs, thrusting into him again and again. He held onto the taller blonde, his legs wrapped around him. His jeans hanging on his left foot, swaying to the rhythm of Sam's thrusts into him. His ripped shirt still on.

Sam moaned aloud in bliss, as he got closer and closer to completion. He pushed himself away from Liam's chest too look into his eyes. Sam got lost in the green pools, then went down and kissed his lips.

Sam began thrusting faster and harder announcing his closing in on coming, and not three thrusts later he shot into the younger boy. He laid on top of him heaving, and sweating. He looked up at Liam with a smile. "Damn… how long have we been going at it?" he asked, then proceeded to kiss his neck lightly.

Liam, heaving as well, brought his left hand up to his eyesight, and looked at his watch, and told him, "Nearly two and a half hours." He said.

Sam chuckled and asked, "How many times did we cum?"

"Six times. Both of us three times each." He told him. "We should get dressed."

"What time is it?" Sam asked as he got up and walked over to get his pants.

"12:15." Liam informed him.

Sam chuckled as he stopped and turned to look at him. "So seeing as how we're likely going to be late for next period maybe we should try out the new showers?" He asked coming close to Liam.

Liam quickly stood up and pulled up his jeans and shook his head. "Sam. I'm not going to lie to you. That was the best time I have ever had, and trust me, I've been with a lot of other guys… but this, us, can't happen again." but his lower head was telling him to shut up and take the shower offer. "To tell you the truth… I feel bad for what we just did."

Sam felt his heart shatter. "What? Why?" He asked in disbelief. "But… I… I want you."

"Yeah you want me… but do you want to be with me. Am I the person you'd be willing to come out of the closet for?"

Sam was about to respond but thought about it for a second. He did want him… but as he thought longer about it. He couldn't see him and Liam in a relationship. "You're right." He said as he pulled on his boxer briefs. He sat down beside Liam and thought for a second. "So… is this going to make it weird between us?"

Liam grinned and shook his head. "Not a chance."

"This may be asking much, but… can I have one last kiss?" Sam asked.

Liam thought about that for a second. "Yeah it can't hurt." He leaned forward and kissed him.

Sam managed to slip his tongue in, to which Liam complied. The kiss started to get really intense before Liam broke the kiss, the pointed at him grinning saying, "You sly dog."

Sam chuckled, before saying, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Liam got up and started to leave when he stopped in his tracks shocked at who was before him. "Casey." Then his heart sank. "Derek."

Liam looked down and saw that his ripped shirt was showing off his new love bites. He quickly grabbed the collar and tried to cover it.

Casey horrified, ran away crying.

Sam stood up and called after her.

Liam looked at Derek and was about to say something when the next thing he knew was that he was one the floor, seeing stars, his cheek was stinging, and his lip was cut. He looked up and saw Derek giving him a look of pure hatred and pain. He tried his hardest to fight back the tears. Then turned to leave.

Liam looked behind him to see Sam standing there confused as to what just happened.

Liam looked at where Derek and Casey were standing. He knew that he agreed with both of them that Sam was up for grabs… but even he knew this was taking things a little far. It's not like he planned it… he just gave in.

Liam sighed. _I really fucked things up now._

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!! Lol. It spoke to me, it had to be done. Well at least the second chapter is up lol. I'll try to get the third up asap. Please R&R. Oh and i decided to take Casey out of the story. i've tried to find ways to include her in the story, but i can't. She'll still be in it, but she won't play a major role.


	4. Paralyze

Discalimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

I Wish You Knew

Chapter 3 - Paralyze

"Snap out of it!"

Liam shook his head and he looked at the now half-dressed Sam.

He flashed his million-dollar smile at him. "You okay? Where were you just now?"

Liam chuckled. "Just going through the worst case scenario." He answered.

Sam gave him a confused smile. "What?"

Liam sighed. "Nothing." he replied. This is what he wanted… right?

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "So as I was saying, why don't we try the new showers?" He asked slyly.

Liam sighed. "No Sam… I think we really need to talk." he said sombrely, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! HE'S OFFERING MORE SEX!!! GO FOR IT YOU FOOL!!! _His body and mind screamed at him.

The smile disappeared from Sam's face. "Okay. About what?" He asked as he sat down beside him on a bench.

Liam looked down to the floor, and then noticed something. "What am I going to wear?"

Sam chuckled, "What?" he asked confused. _Is he really going to start talking about clothes?_ Sam wondered.

Liam chuckled as he looked at him. "My shirt dumb ass. You ripped it off, remember, and sent the buttons everywhere." He reminded him.

Sam looked around. "Oh… opps." He chuckled.

Liam grinned. "'Opps'? Is that all you can say."

"Well I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're after. I did that for a reason, and I, for one, am very fond of what's exposed." He told him as he took his hand and tugged at Liam's nipple ring.

"It's winter genius. I need a shirt or something warm." Liam chuckled. He suddenly felt a tug on his nipple and swatted his hand away. "Plus I'm pretty sure that the school has a dress code that forbids even the boys from being topless." He looked into Sam's eyes. Sam had a lustful glint to them.

Sam leaned forward, and Liam did the oddest thing. Something that surprised him much more then it surprised Sam.

When Sam's lips touched his, he pulled away from it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly concerned and worried.

Liam suddenly blushed and looked to the floor. What was wrong? He was never one to pass up a kiss. _Is it gone? Was I sated in our act? I don't really crave him much now suddenly. I still want his presence, but… not his kiss._ He thought. "I'm not going to lie to you." He began. "That was the best I ever had, and believe me, I've had my fair share of guys."

Sam smiled smugly, and said, "Thank you."

"But this can't happen again." he confessed.

Sam was taken by this comment. In a frantic voice began asking, "What!? Why not?"

Liam placed a hand on the blonde's thigh, "That," he told him, "you have to find out on your own."

Sam shook his head, as if to try and make this all go away. "But… I want you." He confessed.

"In what way."

"I want to have your skin against me. I want to feel your breath ghost across my skin. I want to feel you shudder beneath me when we make love." He told him. "I want all of you." He placed a hand on the younger boy's chest.

Liam looked to the floor, sighing in disappointment. True he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't have a real relationship with the blonde hockey player, but a part of him still wanted to hear him say he wanted him in a relationship sense. A relationship that didn't include a condom.

He inhaled as he brought his hand up to Sam's, and responded to him. "Kinda breaks my heart that the only thing you want out of me is sex." He told him as he lightly grabbed Sam's hand and gently took it off his chest.

Sam shook his head. "No, I mean-

"Look me in the eye and tell me honestly that I'm the person you'd come out of the closet for." He said to him, wishing to hear the truth the same time he didn't.

Sam sat there pensive for a few moments before looking up at him. "You're right… I'm sorry."

Liam grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, it's alright." He said casually. "I'm sure I can survive."

Sam laughed. "So…" he began, "is this going to make it weird between us?"

Liam thought about it for a second. Scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "Not a chance."

The two chuckled and sat in silence, before Sam cleared his throat and spoke. "This may be asking much, but," He paused for a second contemplating whether to ask or not, "can I have one last kiss?"

Liam paused as he thought about it for a second, as the images from his 'worst case scenario' scene played again in his mind. He pushed the scene away as he told himself, it was only a paranoid mental movie. He looked at Sam and smiled. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Sam grinned as he placed his hand on the back of Liam's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He managed to slip his tongue into Liam's mouth and intensified the kiss, causing Liam to shudder slightly, getting caught up all over again.

But he remained steadfast as he broke the kiss and said, "You crafty devil."

Sam smiled widely. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Liam looked at the doorway. No one was there. So far so good.

"Would you like that?" Sam said.

Liam turned his attention to Sam who had gotten up off of the bench. "Huh?" he asked dumbly, not noticing that Sam had spoken to him.

"I've got a hoodie in my locker." the blonde told him. "Do you want me to go get it for you to wear for the rest of the day?" he asked.

Liam smiled and without thinking said, "Yeah thanks. That'll be great."

"Alright." He told him as he put on his shirt. He told him he'd be right back and left the room.

---

"So there's no still no sign of your ward yet?" Jensen asked Max as they walked down the hall.

Max shook his head, "Nope. I was supposed to meet him first thing in the morning. He was supposed to meet me in the office."

Max was supposed to be meeting a new student and tour the school with him the entire day, but he was nowhere to be found. He never showed. And he didn't even know what this kid looked like, so he was completely blind if he had happened upon this kid in the hall.

Jensen looked at his watch, and then cursed. "Fuck! I was supposed to meet Mr. Abernathy for some one on one this lunch period." He dashed away. "Later man." he called over his shoulder.

Max laughed and yelled back, "See ya." And bumped into Sam coming out of the locker rooms.

Sam chuckled and said sorry before running off.

Max watched him as he left, then turned to the locker rooms. "No one's supposed to be in there." He said to himself. He opened the doors and went in. As he entered he heard someone talking, he snuck closer to the voice, until it became clear. He poked his head over the side of the lockers and saw a young man, likely a year younger then him. He was pretty cute.

He had short, spiky, messed up, chocolate brown hair, powder blue eyes, soft moist lips. His skin was light, with a slight tan to it. His shirt was opened, exposing a slender body, with toned but not heavily built muscles, and he was sporting a ring on his right nipple as well as some pretty impressive love bites. And though he was sitting, Max could tell this boy was shorter then him, the boy was at least 5'7".

"This was my favourite shirt too." the boy said as he picked at the shirt then preceded to fold his arms, and gave a small shiver. "Hope he hurries back, I'm getting a little chilly."

Max looked across the floor to see buttons strewn across the floor. He smiled when he came to the conclusion that was likely right on the money. He left the locker room and ran into Casey and Derek.

"Max!" Casey yelped in surprise as the two ran up too him.

Derek looked into the door and asked, "Did you see Sam in there?"

Max simply said he just left, likely headed to his locker, and the two were gone. He chuckled, as the two seemed to leave dust clouds in their forms. "There are some things I still don't understand about that family." He then sighed, "And will likely never learn."

He looked back at the locker room, and then headed to his locker.

---

Sam had just stuffed a hoodie for Liam in his backpack when Casey and Derek suddenly bombarded him.

"SAM!" they yelled in unison.

Sam was taken back by this sudden attack. "Uh hey guys what's up… why are you guys together."

"Not important." Casey said waving his question away. "Have you seen Liam?"

Derek then shot out his question, "Dude, where've you been all morning? You didn't turn up in either morning classes."

The first question he knew how he had to answer and as for the other he had to be very careful to how he answered it. "I've been gone for personal reasons, and I'd rather not talk about it, and I haven't seen Liam all day." He lied, well semi-lied. He was somewhere for personal reasons. "Listen I need too-"

He was interrupted as the bell rang loud that told the students to get their asses to their next class.

"Listen, Sam we need to talk."

"No time sis, He needs to get to class." Derek interjected, not wanting his sister to get her chance with him. She gave him a dark glare as he left with Sam in tow. "He's gotta get to class."

She fumed, she was pissed. "DEREK!"

Sam looked behind him past Casey, to the halls that lead to the locker room. _Sorry Liam. I'll try to get it to you later._

---

Liam, sat in the middle of the locker row, shivering. And cursing Sam at the moment. _Where is he with that fucking hoodie!_ He wondered. He was tempted to just leave, but thought against it. Getting sent to the principal's office would not be a great thing to do on your first day. This thought caused Liam to chuckle. "Great fucking first day."

He stopped shivering for a moment when he heard the entrance doors, open and shut. He got up and went over to the doors. On the floor was a hoodie. "Thank you Sammy." He said as he put the hoodie on and left the room heading to his last class of the day seeing as he sat there for an entirety of the day.

---

"Mr. Padalecki is very kind. I am so happy he didn't give me an absent or a late when I arrived in last class uber late." Liam told Casey while taking off their coats.

Casey smiled. "He is one of the nicer ones. And besides it's your first day." She told him as they headed into the kitchen. "They kinda have to go easy on ya. At least until your settled in."

The phone rang, Liam was closest to it. He looked at the call display and answered it quick. It was a robotic voice informing the recipient of the call that a student in the house named Liam Venturi was absent period one, two, and, four. Liam faked an entire conversation, saying that it was his friend from Toronto calling. He said good-bye and hung up.

Casey passed by Liam and then stopped on her way to the fridge. She turned around and looked at the petit brunette. "Huh," she began. "My ex has the exact same hoodie."

Liam looked down and cursed to himself. The first thing he should have done was changed. He looked at Casey trying to hide the fear. Her eyes became wide with realization and her jaw dropped.

And the first thing that crossed Liam's mind was _Oh shit._

A/N/- Okay for anyone who's pissed he didn't get caught and just dreamnt that, deal with it lol jk , it may or may not come back to haunt him, and was i blantently obviouse as too what may happen in the next chapter? What are your thoughts. Also, i also dropped in a few Supernatural tidbits in there, can anyone guess what they are?_  
_


End file.
